


'Science'

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Disney References, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pair, cute boyfriends, ennotana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: Tanaka has never been good at science, but he sure is going to try to do 'science'A Lilo & Stitch reference





	

Tanaka had exited the bedroom, a man on a mission, in one of Ennoshita’s white lab coat, his own personal reading glasses perched on top of his head and a clipboard in hand.

Meanwhile Ennoshita tried not to giggle at his boyfriend’s choice of clothing for the day. 

“Ryuu? What are you doing?”

Tanaka moved the glasses from the top of his head to his nose, “Science!” he announced. 

“Oh?” Ennoshita rose an eyebrow out of curiosity and slight concern, Tanaka wasn't one to be interested in science. What in the world was this manchild up to?

Tanaka plopped down on the couch next to Ennoshita and began his work, looking between him and the clipboard, writing frantically. “.Hm...” 

“What are your findings?” 

“...Inconclusive,” Tanaka sighed, his lips coming to form a pout. He had been writing for several minutes now. Before Ennoshita could reply Tanaka leaned over and gave him a smooch on the cheek and quickly wrote something down. 

“How interesting… very interesting,” he was very into this ‘science’ he was doing. 

He quickly adjusted his glasses again before switching the black pen for a red one and then continued his work. 

Curiosity got the best of Ennoshita and he slowly moved to peek over the clipboard to see what his boyfriend was working on so frantically, but before he could get a clear look at Tanaka’s work the man had stood up abruptly, clipboard and all, to announce his conclusion.. 

“I have concluded my findings” 

“Oh? Do tell,” Ennoshita was quite amused at how serious Tanaka was in this moment.  
Tanaka flipped his clipboard around to show a small doodle of Ennoshita that colored in (scribbled in) almost to the top in red. 

“...Is that me?” Ennoshita asked, tilting his head quizzically at the drawing because there was no way that was supposed to resemble him.

“Duh, Chika! It looks just like you!” 

“Not really...” 

“ANYWAYS!” he pointed the pen to the paper to explain his ‘science’.  
“My findings indicate, as shown in red, your cuteness level. You are too cute! You gotta work on that babe, it's really high. Deadly, really.” 

“Deadly you say?” 

“Fatal. But! I, as your very loving boyfriend, will kiss the cuteness out to lower the levels!”

“How sweet of you, Tanaka,” Ennoshita said barely holding in his giggle, a hand coming to hide his mouth.

“If I die though. It's because I love you and did this for you. I could contract the cuteness and it won't end well for me.”

“How tragic, you could use some cuteness~” Ennoshita cooed, batting his eyelashes at his goofy boyfriend.

“RUDE CHIKARA!” Tanaka crossed his arms and began to pout. “Never mind! I take it back. I'll let you die from too much cuteness~” 

“Ryuu, I'm only teasing. Come here.” Enno laughed as he stood himself up, cupping Tanaka’s face. “Thank you for informing of me of how deadly my cuteness is,” he couldn’t hide the grin, admiring how cute his pout was before giving in and pressing their lips together. “That should hold out the cuteness for a bit, don't you think?”


End file.
